The Chase On New Waters
by enteryournamehere5
Summary: The crew of the Black Pearl needs the mightiest ship in the seas. Unfortunately, it belongs to Arthur Kirkland. The pirates set off to find Alfred F. Jones, the key to his compliance, unaware of what happens when one messes with the British Empire.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my darlings~ I am back with what is probably going to be my longest story yet. I just watched the hilarious fight scene with that wheel in the second Pirates movie, and I was struck with inspiration that went like this, 'Hmmmm...Hetalia plus Pirates equals EPIC WIN. Must do now.' And thus, this story is here. I did a lot of historical research to make sure it was accurate, so I hope you enjoy.**

**I own neither the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ series nor _Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series_.**

**Without further ado here is "The Chase on new Waters".**

The smell of sea salt was a pungent and invasive, and the hot, humid air clung to Jack Sparrow's clothes as he fanned himself with his stolen map, his small row boat gently drifting in the Caribbean waters. As he gazed at the sun in boredom, as if he was in a trance, his thoughts ran wild with the idea of cold rum running down his throat and satisfying all needs. The thought overtaking his mind, the man sprang up, stuffing the map into his shirt and digging through his small inventory until he chanced upon his rum bottle. Hastily removing the cork, he moved to take a large swig only to find nothing moving down toward him.

"Bugger," he muttered, looking into the empty bottle and remembering that he had drunk it earlier that day.

Flopping into an exhausted heap, Jack sighed loudly, closing his eyes to rest. The sound of cannons penetrated the peaceful silence, and Jack immediately sat up, his eyes opening and searching for the disturbance. The sight of _The Black Pearl_ and a British trading ship snapped the captain out of his reverie.

"Hm," came a noise of realization from his mouth as he stood up and watched the sight for a moment.

It was not until a cannonball crashed dangerously close to his vessel that he decided to take action, scuttling to the middle of the boat and grabbing both oars on either side. Jack paused for a second, weighing his options. He knew that in his lesser raft that if either side won, then it would come after him and win in any fight the would occur. Glancing from ship to ship as they blasted furiously at each other, he began rowing to one in hopes of an alliance.

Meanwhile, _The Black Pearl_ was alive with action. The crew was rushing all over, swinging from ship to ship, engaging in perilous sword fights, and loading and firing cannons at its foe. Captain Hector Barbossa was at the helm, guiding the ship while defending against those who boarded against his wishes.

"Keep firin'!" he yelled to the other pirates, looking back into the mob of people on his deck, "A few more an' they'll be scrap wood!"

He turned back to face the trading ship when he spotted a row boat floating precariously next to _The Black Pearl_. Recognizing it at once, Barbossa filled with rage, and he rotated, brandishing his sword threateningly. Across from him stood Jack, his sword drawn and pointed at the other.

"Sparrow," growled Barbossa, his face alight with anger, "An' to what do I owe the pleasure of yer presence aboar' my ship?"

"Just dropping through, I suppose," Jack replied calmly, smiling slightly.

Barbossa moved forward, aiming at the other's chest with his weapon. Blocking it, Jack's smile melted away as the two began to duel. Swords clanging, they exchanged calculating words, waiting for the other to break.

"An' just why woul' I welcome ya back onto the Pearl when ya've committed such treachery against me?" Barbossa questioned, eyebrows raised challengingly.

The captain swung sharply at Jack's head, hitting an enemy crewsman behind him as the man ducked.

"Oh, mate, we may have had our differences in the past," Jack began, stabbing forward with his blade, "but it seems that you're in need of my assistance. Might I remind you of who in fact is the holder of the map to the Fountain of Youth."

Barbossa paused, looking spitefully at Jack who smiled winningly and raised his eyebrows in triumph. Barbossa grudgingly let down his sword as Jack followed the action.

"Fine," he spat out, "but once the fountain's in sight, ya best be watchin' yer head."

With that said he turned swiftly back to the wheel, barking out orders once more. Jack gulped inaudibly and made to follow him.

"Don' even think about it, Sparrow," Barbossa cut in, not bothering to gaze at the other, "Yer on my ship now. I'm the captain, not you."

Jack made a mocking face and silently mouthed the captain's words in a snotty fashion, going stoic as soon as Barbossa, suspecting foul play, looked back at him and snorted in disgust.

The battle dragged on for hours until the pirates had managed to sink the other, loot the ship, and send the survivors off in life boats with no supplies. They all gathered together by Barbossa, the rest of the crew staring curiously at Jack.

"Wha's this then?" Pintel asked, motioning in Jack's direction, "I though' we left 'im in Tortuga. Why's 'e come back?"

"Ah, now that is a question," Jack cut off Barbossa who had begun to explain, strutting lazily around the crew, "You see, mate, you all are looking for a treasure of unworldly proportions."

He stopped to gaze seriously at them.

"The Fountain of Youth," he went on, the crew members grinning with interest while Barbossa rolled his eyes at the display, "Of course, the only way to get to said treasure is with a map, a map that you do not have and a map that I just so happen to possess."

He strolled around some more, making hand motions as he spoke.

"So, I believe it to be in your best interests that I, with my map, stay on the ship and guide you safely to your treasure," he halted his motion again, facing the crew with a grin, "Savvy?"

The crew all shouted in agreement, the excitement overtaking them.

"So alls we nee' to do now is sail to this treasure?" Pintel asked Jack, the promise of treasure lifting his spirits.

"Correct," Jack answered, still grinning as he pointed at Pintel to show his accuracy.

"There be just one problem with that, Sparrow," Barbossa interrupted their conversation.

"Correct," Jack remarked and then blinked, registering what he said a bit too late, "What problem?"

"Give me yer map," Barbossa held out his hand, causing Jack to cover his chest protectively.

"Why?" he questioned, distrusting.

Sighing with exasperation, Barbossa motioned with his hands, and two crew members obediently grabbed Jack's arms. As he struggled to break free, Barbossa reached into Jack's shirt and grabbed the map, pulling it out and opening it for the whole crew. With a nod toward Jack's holders who let him go after Barbossa aligned the circles of the map and plopped a finger on the Fountain of Youth's location.

"See here," he started as everyone else leaned in to see, "This is the fountain's location, and as ya can see, the surroundin' sea is all territory belongin' to the Eas' India Tradin' Company. We go in there, and we'll be hangin' from the gallows by the next mornin'."

"Oh," Jack stated, staring dumbfounded at the map, "That certainly is a problem."

The pirates all stood quietly, the excitement dying down and being replaced with exhaustion.

"So wha' are we goin' ta do?" Ragetti asked, looking at Barbossa for answers.

"There ain't nothin' we can do," the captain returned, "No ship can take down the whole fleet of British ships there."

"Now," Jack spoke up, smiling mysteriously, "that's where you're wrong."

"What are ya talkin' about?" the other man countered, eyes narrowing.

Jack's smile widened, and the crew's anticipation increased.

"_The Plague_," his two words sent the crew off into hushed whispers and not so hushed shouts.

Growing annoyed at the noise, Barbossa yelled, "Shut up, all of ya!"

As the others settled, he continued, "Where are ya getting' these ideas, Sparrow. Every pirate knows that that be a myth."

"I'm a bi' confused actually," Ragetti piped up, drawing all attention, "Jus' wha's _The Plague_?"

"_The Plague_," Jack articulated loudly, swinging his arms as he walked and spoke, "is the most powerful ship ever to have existed, powerful enough to get us to the fountain, led by the strongest pirate to ever sail the seas."

"Captain Kirkland," Barbossa picked up, still glaring at Jack, "What are ya getting' at? Ya sayin' he an' his ship are real?"

"Precisely, my unfortunate ally," Jack smirked knowingly, "In fact, I have heard from sources that he is not only real but that he is alive and retired as a wealthy lord in good old London."

"Supposin' he is real," Barbossa remarked, "Just how are we goin' to take his prized ship, him bein' an otherworldly being as it seems?"

Jack stopped his stride, miffed for a second, before beginning again with a plan.

"Indeed we will stand no chance against him," he began, "That's why we need leverage."

"Leverage," reiterated Pintel dumbly.

"Leverage," Jack repeated, "that comes in the convenient form of a boy, more accurately his ward."

"He's got a ward?" Barbossa questioned.

Jack's grin grew even larger as he walked to Barbossa and said, "Exactly. Rumor has it he's a colony boy up in Philadelphia. Once we have him, we have a hold over Kirkland. Once we have a hold, he'll surely surrender _The Plague_ to us, and once we have the ship..."

"We have the fountain," Barbossa filled in, sharing a look of comprehension with Jack.

"Now hol' on," Pintel raged, "If we're goin' ta Philadelphia, then i' woul' take a'least two months ta sail from 'ere ta there."

"Well then, ya'd best be getting' some supplies ready," retorted Barbossa, "We're goin' to the New World."

The pirates bursted into life, readying the ship and preparing to stop off at a nearby island for food. The wind blew softly against Jack's face, and as he peered around at the ongoing action, he could not help but feel a sense of foreboding. Shrugging it off, he went in search of some rum, humming a classic pirate song as he went.

Meanwhile in London, England, another was preparing to head off to the colonies. Arthur Kirkland hummed pleasantly as he gazed upon the seas, the memories of his last trip to his precious colony's land filling his head. Sipping his tea, he turned to his crew, a bunch of British naval officers at the request of his boss.

"Are we set to go?" he asked, his queenly British accent displaying his high status.

"All set, sir," a particularly dim looking one responded, saluting.

Arthur nodded and put down his cup.

"Let's head out then," he ordered, watching as the men started rushing around to fill his request, "I'd rather not be here if the frog shows up."

His British naval ship began to move away from his home as he took the wheel and steered, gazing at the glimmering blue water.

_Perfect conditions_, he mused, _Must be my lucky day, I suppose._

With a head held high the British Empire embarked on his journey, knowing that though it would take many months, his boy's smiling face was going to be worth it. Little did he know that he would be in for the strangest chase of his life.

**Whew. -3- That took me so long. Hope it was worth it! ;) The next chapter is in production, so review to give me some feedback. :)**

**Fun Facts! **

**The _Pirates of the Caribbean_ series takes place in the early eighteenth century during the decline of piracy. The age of pirates was officially over by 1720.**

**During that same period, the East India Trading Company was expanding its trade across the seas, including its thirteen colonies in North America.**

**The Caribbean Sea is right off the coast of Mexico and is surrounded by South America and islands like Jamaica where Port Royal, the place where Elizabeth's father was governor, is the capital.**

**Philadelphia is the birthplace of the Declaration of Independence and the Constitution of the United States of America. The United States Second Congress met there to create them, making it a logical choice for Alfred's house.**

**London was England's capital and the place where the East India Trading Company was established, so it was an obvious place for Arthur's residence.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings my faithful readers! :D I got a lot of great reviews, favorites, and alerts, and I really love this story. Naturally, I had to update.**

**Still don't own either of the fandoms, and enjoy!**

Having sailed for months, the pirates of _The Black Pearl_ were becoming restless, the prospect of land tempting them more and more each day. Jack was among the most impatient, his rum gone after many weeks. He and Barbossa were at the front, staring out into the open sea as the others did their duties. Clear, empty water was a sight that continued to disappoint them, and their hopes of anchoring their ship on a brand new soil were dimming. An enthralled voice was enough to break them out of their reveries, and they turned at once to the source.

"Look!" called Ragetti, pointing to the side as everyone followed his finger, "I ca' see i'! The colonies!"

Instantly, the pirates rushed to the side, hoping to get a better view. As they all gazed at the slight slip of land in the distance, Barbossa grinned, showing off his set of rotten, yellow teeth.

"Prepare the ship, boys," he ordered, not taking his eyes off the spot, "It's time."

"Aye!" answered the rest, smiling with their captain as they went off to their stations.

"Beautiful thing, ain't it," spoke Jack from behind Barbossa, "New World and all."

Barbossa turned, glaring, and sneered at the other man, shaking his head before returning to the wheel. Jack adopted a confused face and looked around before shrugging and walking away.

The next few hours seemed like years for the pirates, every second dragging on as the suspense grew. At last, the ship reached a docking harbor and was anchored down. Two British guards who were dressed in bright red, having seen the unfamiliar ship, went to question the people aboard.

"Oi! You there!" one yelled, sword raised cautiously, "Who are you?"

"Just some fellow sailors passing through," responded Jack before Barbossa could create a suitable lie.

"Well, you can't 'pass through' here without permission," the other guard informed them.

"Really," stated Jack, eyes moving back and forth as he stalled for time, "I was unaware. Whose permission exactly?"

The two guards stood nervously, at a loss for what to do.

"The governor's," the first one replied, watching as Jack walked toward him while thinking of something to say.

"Ah, well-" Jack began but was cut off as Barbossa hit the guard with the hilt of his sword, knocking him unconscious.

"Wha-" the other guard sloppily pulled out his own weapon only to be hit as well.

"Hm," said Jack, inspecting the two fallen men, "That's one way to do it."

"Tie them up," Barbossa demanded to a crew member, "Ragetti, Pintel, come 'ere. I've got a special job for ya."

The dirty men grinned in expectation as Barbossa informed them of the details.

Meanwhile at his home in the colonies, Alfred F. Jones was running around in excitement for his guardian's arrival in a week or so.

"Arthur's going to be so proud when he sees how well I've been doing," he thought aloud to himself, his lesser British accent coming out as he rummaged through documents that contained his childish handwriting.

The idea of the nation's prideful gaze made the young colony smile broadly and clutch the papers even tighter. He ran into the den, intent on finding an envelope in which to place them, when he tripped over one of his carelessly left out toy soldiers. Blinking, the boy noticed the disorderly condition of the room and overall house.

_Better clean this up before Arthur gets here_, he thought, starting the task as he did so, _Don't need another lecture about cleanliness_.

Alfred hummed to himself as he tidied up his house, knowing that Arthur's pleased expression was worth any tedious cleaning job. A few hours later, he was finished.

"Phew," he breathed out, wiping his forehead in exhaustion, "I didn't think it would take that long. I must really be a slob."

As he walked toward the kitchen for a rewarding snack, he heard a loud knock on the front door. Though Arthur was not expected to arrive so early, Alfred's anticipation of the arrival overwhelmed him, and he rushed to greet the visitor. Opening the door, he could only think that the men standing in front of him were definitely not Arthur before a cloth-covered hand covered his mouth.

"'Ello, poppit," was the last sound that he heard as he slowly faded in to unconsciousness.

Pintel and Ragetti wasted no time, Ragetti dropping a letter on a table and Pintel tying up the child with rope, before they carried him off, giggling malevolently all the way.

"Ki's a 'eavy one, ain' 'e?" Ragetti spoke retorically, shifting his hold on the boy for more comfort.

"Aye," Pintel agreed, absent-minded, "'ope the treasure's worth i'."

The two continued their long trek back to _The Black Pearl_ with their unfortunate captive, the future seeming bright.

At their destination, the others waited tensely for the two to return.

"Tell me now," Jack conversed with Barbossa, "Why did you send those two after him?"

Barbossa grinned wickedly.

"Better those two if any unexpecte' enemies were to arrive," he supplied to the other.

Jack's response was a look of understanding and a slight nod.

They and their crew members sat for hours, awaiting the return of the clumsy pirates. As soon as Barbossa spotted the two fools rushing through the trees, he called to the others who got ready to set sail, thanking the world that no one was around to hear Ragetti and Pintel's loud guffawing. The two got aboard the ship and presented the bound child to him.

"Yer leverage," Pintel spoke, waving his arm over him in a showy manner.

"Perfect," Barbossa mused, viewing Kirkland's ward, "Take him to the brig."

"Aye, sir," Ragetti complied, saluting awkwardly with one hand as the other held onto the boy.

Barbossa rolled his eyes as the two scurried off into the lower levels of the ship, and then, he strode to his place at the helm, steering the ship as it sailed.

"Where to now, captain?" Jack questioned, popping up beside him and saying captain mockingly.

"Where else?" retorted Barbossa, "There be only one place deserte' enough for us ta claim the ship as ours without any interference."

"The sea is a vast place full of deserted wonders," Jack drawled, motioning toward the water, "To which would you be referring, mate?"

"The island where we last droppe' off dear Elizabeth," the other replied, "Isla Cruces."

A week later, Arthur Kirkland reached the colonies, gifts for his boy in hand as his ship was anchored at the dock. As he stepped off the ship, he was surprised to be halted by two invasive guards.

"Who are you?" one asked, eyeing the nation warily, "You need permiss-"

"Yes, yes permission, I know," Arthur cut in, showing the men his documents, "Look, I'm very busy and must get going, so if you please."

He motioned for them to move out of the way, and they did so, apologetically handing back the papers.

"Our mistake, sir," the other guard apologized, "There was an incident a few days back, and we had to make sure."

_Incident_? Arthur thought, _Interesting_.

"Well, well, that's all good," he told the two, "But I must be off. I believe a carriage was to be provided for me?"

"Y-yes, sir," the first guard stuttered, "Right this way."

The two led him to a horse-drawn carriage, and he rode away with high spirits, the thought of Alfred filling his mind again. He continued to feel as such until he arrived at Alfred's familiar house, one that he had had built for him as a toddler, and with a light-hearted smile, he hopped off the carriage and headed to the door, knocking on it steadily. When he received no answer, he grew worried, opening the door and calling for Alfred.

"Alfred!" he shouted, hoping that the boy was just sleeping and could not hear him.

When no reply came, his anxiety took hold of him. Dropping the presents, he raced around the house, searching all of Alfred's usual hiding places when no clear sign of the child showed.

"Alfred!" yelled Arthur in desperation, "I swear if that frog took you, then I will kill him!"

As the minutes passed and his search presented itself to be futile, Arthur's rage escalated. Furious at whoever took him, he smashed a nearby table to the ground, stopping in shock when a letter floated to the wooden floor. Immediately, he picked it up and read it, absorbing every black inked word that was penned onto the sea-stained paper.

"So," he muttered darkly, a murderous look overcoming his facial features, "They're after my ship."

Thrusting the letter into his coat pocket, Arthur walked out the door and into his carriage.

"To the ship," he informed his terrified driver, who had witnessed the whole event, "I've got a few pests to kill."

As he rode, the empire plotted the pirates' painful demise. The fools did not know what terrible danger was coming for them.

**There we go, Chapter 2! :) Stay tuned for the next chapter and review! Also, for those who are just dying to have some Bad Touch Trio action, France, Spain, and Prussia will most definitely be playing a part in upcoming writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews. :) As promised, here is Chapter 3!**

**I don't own the fandoms, and enjoy!**

Arthur was seething by the time his carriage reached the ship. Stepping out, he walked toward the dock, his anger growing as he spotted a familiar and unwanted Frenchman perched upon his own ship sitting in the harbor. He gritted his teeth as said Frenchman saw him and waved, his flashy outfit standing out in the sea of red and blue French naval uniforms.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Arthur demanded, approaching the other with ferocious speed.

"Ah, Angleterre your words wound me," the other replied, clutching his chest dramatically as a particularly large red pom-pom bobbed on his hat, "I am here merely to visit la petite Amérique. The poor boy must be starving for affection with you as his only friend."

As soon as he finished, the empire grabbed his collar and pulled him close, his menacing face glaring threateningly at the surprised other.

"Listen here, Francis," Arthur growled, "I just found out that a bunch of barbarians kidnapped my colony. I don't know how long they've had him or what they've done to him, but one thing I know for sure is that if another idiotic word escapes your blabbering mouth, then I will rip off your 'vital regions' and give them to Prussia."

Francis paled at the threat, recognizing the sincerity in it, and backed away subtly when Arthur released his grip.

"N-now Angleterre, there's no need for such harsh treatment," spoke France nervously before he froze in realization, "Wait, did you say that they took votre colonie?"

His glare fading into an almost defeated look, the British Empire reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter, handing it the the other country. Reading it, the Frenchman's eyebrows rose in shock.

"Amérique," he whispered, his shock morphing into alarm, "This is terrible. Ces bouffons ont aucune idée de ce pouvoir, ils ont!"

"I beg your pardon?" Arthur questioned, his agitation increasing.

"I said," Francis began, his exasperation at the other man's lack of French knowledge prominent in his tone, "That these buffoons have no idea what power they have. With all of the colonies at their control, they can easily have control over your empire as well."

"Yet another reason why I have to go and massacre them all," responded the former pirate as he grabbed the letter and headed toward his ship.

"Angleterre," France called to the country, watching as he turned to face him, "Come aboard my ship. Two countries against this menace is better than one, non?"

"Why in the world would I come with a frog like you?" came the resistant reply.

"Votre bateau," Francis motioned toward the British naval ship, "will be able to reach your king and get this ship that they want while you hunt down the fools. It is faster, and you already said before. You have no idea how long they've had him. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir."

Ignoring the indecipherable French, Arthur pondered over this. Grudgingly, he nodded and followed Francis to his ship. Stopping for a second, he yelled to his own crew.

"You there!" he shouted at one of his crew.

"Yes, sir?" the crew member awaited orders.

"Send word to the king to send _The Plague_ and a good crew down to meet me in Tortuga," Arthur commanded, "Tell him that the fate of the empire may rest on this."

"Yes, sir!" saluted the obedient worker before he ran off to fulfill his duties.

Turning back to France, the other country spoke, determination blazing in his eyes, "Let's go. We have some pirates in need of a fight."

Both crews prepared for departure, each set on its goals. When all was ready, the two set sail, one on its way to England with urgent news and the other moving south with an obnoxious Frenchman and a vengeful Brit.

Back on _The Black Pearl_, the pirates were becoming restless. Their captive had been unconscious for a week now, and they were all worried about the repercussions of their actions.

"All 'm sayin' is tha' a dea' boy ain' goin' ta ge' us much loo', cap'ain," Pintel explained his misgivings to Barbossa.

"Well, it be a goo' thing that we aren't after loot," the captain snapped, steering the ship steadily, "The boy will wake up soon. He's just a little...unuse' to the treatment we gave him, so go back to watchin' him."

"Aye, sir," Pintel agreed, unconvinced, making his way toward the brig before Jack came and stopped him.

"And what are you doing?" Jack inquired, his hand pressed against Pintel's chest to stop him from moving any further.

"Goin' ta watch the bra'," answered the pirate, his impatience unsuppressed.

"Ah, from that tone of voice I'd say that you hold disdain for this job," Jack speculated, walking around the other man.

"So?" was Pintel's belligerent response.

Jack stopped at this, his back facing the other pirate, before he spun around, his finger pointed at Pintel.

"So, I'd say it's in your best interest that someone else take this duty, mate," Jack grinned as Pintel eyed him warily, "Someone like me who in no way shape or form stands any gain from this."

"I though' the cap'ain banne' ya from goin' near the boy," Pintel said, his eyes narrowing, "Sai' you woul' steal 'im."

"Be that as it may," Jack went on, strutting nonchalantly, "We are on a ship, correct?"

"Correc'," Pintel spoke, still wary.

"And everyone is on deck, correct?" Jack continued, his tone light.

"Aye," Pintel replied, glancing at the numerous pirates aboard.

"So tell me," Jack raised his voice dramatically, "how does one in broad daylight steal a boy, escape past a crew, and sail away in a row boat when the next island is at least a week away and the crew has a deadly pirate ship?"

"'E doesn'," responded Pintel, slowly.

" Good point," Jack praised, slapping Pintel on his back, "So, I'll just go and watch him for you."

Turning swiftly, Jack walked to the brig, leaving Pintel to mull over what had just occurred.

After making a quick stop in the supply room, Jack hummed as he went down into the depths of the vessel. Sitting down on a makeshift chair, he popped open a bottle of rum that he pilfered and took a hearty swig while gazing at the lad in front of him.

"Hm," Jack made a noise as he surveyed the boy.

He had to be only thirteen years old at most, and his clean, high quality clothes indicated that he was of high status.

_I suppose that Kirkland had to do something with his treasure_, Jack mused as he eyed the fine embroidery on the obviously fitted material.

Taking another swig, Jack noticed the boy's features. Though his body seemed delicate, Jack could see the underlying muscle built up. If he was successful in taking the boy for himself, then there was potential in him being a valuable ally until he gave him back to Kirkland.

"Well," Jack thought aloud, "Best get started."

Jack walked over to the child, checking that he was thoroughly bound and gagged. Reaching out, he began to search for anything worth money. Going through his pockets, Jack eventually found a golden pocket watch with writing carved into it.

"Alfred, I entrust this watch to you, so on and so forth," Jack skimmed the engraving and then pocketed the watch, "This'll be worth something."

After he had raided the boy, knowing that he only had to wait until nightfall to take him, Jack started to stand until he heard a faint noise of panic. Looking down he saw that the captive had woken up and was frantically searching the room with fearful blue eyes.

"Oh bugger," he managed to get out as the lad faced him and struggled in his bindings.

How was he supposed to get out of this?

**There you have it! Chapter 3 is done. :D Prussia and Spain are going to appear soon, so don't worry!**

**Translations:**

**-Angleterre: England**

**-La petite Amérique: Little America**

**-Votre colonie: Your colony**

**-Ces bouffons ont aucune idée de ce pouvoir, ils ont: Those buffoons have no idea of what power they have**

**-Votre bateau: Your ship**

**-Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir: It is better to be safe than sorry**

**Lol, gotta love Google Translate. ;) **

**If anyone's wondering about Alfred's super strength, then yes, he has it, but he is still disoriented and just woke up. So, he's not as strong as he will be in the next chapters when he's fully awake and alert.**

**Fun Facts!**

**The French Armada had great success during the eighteen hundreds. As expected, its attire was very flashy and complete with blue and red uniforms and pom-pom hats for captains.**

**England and France, if one hasn't guessed it, have a history of violent fights, wars, and loathing between them. They rarely joined forces and if so, their people still were not as thrilled as they would have been had the circumstances been different.**

**Wow, I can't believe I managed to find time to write this when I had to study for midterms, practice for my Wind Ensemble audition, and knit a scarf. Yes, I'm completely serious about knitting a scarf. My friends all took on Hetalia personas , and I'm Ukraine. So, I'm knitting a scarf for my friend who's Russia. Anyways, hope you guys liked it, and happy 2011!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wah! It's been so long since I last updated! ;A; I'm so sorry! Hopefully this will make up for it. Right, so here's chapter 4.**

**I don't own any of these, but it's obvious that I'm awesome with them. ;) Enjoy!**

Jack panicked inwardly as the captive continued to thrash in his bindings. From the looks of it, the boy was winning his battle to be free of the ropes, so he would have to act quickly if he wanted everything to go smoothly.

"Now there mate," he told the other, grinning to hide his inner troubles, "You best stop struggling. There's hardly any chance a tiny thing like you will be able to break out, and we're in the middle of the ocean. If on the unlikely condition you do succeed, then you'll have absolutely no where to go."

Alfred let out an indignant squeak at the insult to his size, but stopped his movements. The strange man was right; even if he used his strength to break free, he did not know where he was and would stand no chance against the waters on his own. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, and he fought to push them back as he mulled over his situation.

_Where's England?_, he thought, _What did they do to him?_

Jack viewed the spectacle curiously and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could make a sound, a loud banging noise rippled through the ship and the room shook. It seemed that someone was firing at them. Holding up his finger in a 'one minute' gesture, the pirate left the room hurriedly, leaving the frightened and confused child alone.

"What's going on?" Jack demanded when he reached the deck.

All the pirates were looking to the right of the ship as if something spectacularly interesting was there. Some of them turned as Jack went up to the bridge where Barbossa was located. Following the others' gazes, Jack soon spotted three minuscule ship firing cannons at them.

"Are those rowboats?" he asked incredulously, earning an annoyed look from Barbossa.

"An' just why woul' rowboats have cannons?" the other man spoke, causing Jack to don a look of contemplation, "Don't answer you imbecile."

The two turned back to the enemies, squinting to make out a wildly waving figure commanding the miniature fleet.

"Keep firing!" shouted the man, smiling dangerously as he did so, "'They don't stand a chance against the awesome Prussia!"

The reluctant crew obediently fired, wondering why the self-proclaimed 'King of Awesome' had to fire at every ship that he saw.

Meanwhile, on _The Black Pearl_, the pirates were pondering what to do about the nuisance.

"Shoul' we fire a' 'em cap'ain?" asked Pintel, motioning toward the ships.

"No," the captain answered, his eyes narrowed in thought, "They're barely scratchin' the surface of the ship. We'll jus' move away and lose 'em."

"Aye, cap'ain," responded the other before he and the rest of the crew began to do as he said.

As they fled, Jack made to go back to the brig until Barbossa stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"An' where were ya when this happene'?" Barbossa pried, his glare intensifying.

"Having a wonderful discussion with our little prisoner," Jack supplied the information, grinning wickedly.

Barbossa's grip tightened, and he yelled out in frustration at Jack's actions.

"I tol' ya not ta go near 'im," he growled at the defiant man.

"Correction," Jack interrupted with a finger raised in the air, "You told me that you'd skin me if I so much as laid a finger on him, and I did no such thing. Therefore, your point does not stand."

Barbossa grew angrier, his face reddening, and he opened his mouth to let out the spew of curses in his mind when Jack continued.

"Now, now, don't do anything hasty," Jack smirked, a plan formulating in his head, "Our captive's awake now, and you can't afford to lose me. I'm the only one the poor lad trusts at the moment."

Barbossa loosened his grip, absorbing the other's words.

"An'?" he motioned for the other to continue.

"And," Jack went on, "would you rather have a disruptive and whiny captive or a silent and cooperative one?"

Barbossa thought this over. He had enough trouble as it was with Jack being there; a rowdy captive would just ruin the journey more. He let the pirate loose, but his scowl betrayed his relenting attitude.

"Get this straight, Sparrow," he spit out hatefully, "The only reason yer not on the plank is because this is too risky fer me to take chances. Ya've got until we get ta the fountain. After that, yer hea' will be mine. Now, go watch the boy, seein' as yer 'the only one 'e can trust'."

Stalking back to the helm, Barbossa left Jack standing in the middle of the commotion on board. Shrugging off a feeling of dread, the ex-captain made his way back to the brig, uncertain of the future.

As the Prussian ships watched their victims leave, the egotistic captain ordered his crew to follow.

"They've got some nerve thinking they can escape the awesome me," he muttered before calling louder to his crew, "Follow them. We'll stay just out of their sight and attack when their guard's down."

"Aye, sir," a crew member called back as his fleet began to move.

"Kese," the man talked to himself, "This is going to be good."

Meanwhile, Arthur Kirkland was close to bashing his head in exasperation. His flirtatious companion had not only delayed his journey further by pulling over the ship in a random port suddenly but also was currently flirting with every living being in sight.

"Mon amour, tes lèvres sont comme deux roses parfaite, belle, même dans les pires lumière," the Frenchman whispered in a sultry tone to a blushing woman while stroking her chin intimately.

"What the bloody hell does this have to do with America?" Arthur all but growled at the other, dragging him away by his ear.

"Ah, Angleterre, be patient. We are only here to seek allies," Francis replied, motioning toward a ship in the harbor.

It was at this moment that Arthur recognized the familiar Spanish design on the vessel, and he began to hiss the other country loudly.

"No way," he protested, eyes alight with anger, "No way on earth am I working with that idiotic Spaniard."

Before he could rant further, a light and joy-filled voice cut through the air.

"Francis, mi amigo," a young Spanish man called, carrying supplies with a grouchy Italian teenager, "¿Qué pasa?"

France sighed, his sorrow showing openly upon his face.

"It's Amérique," he told him, "He's been taken. We need your help, Antonio."

"Now hold on," England interjected as Antonio processed the information, "Why in the bloody hell do we need him?"

"Who knows how many people we're up against?" argued Francis, "We need all the help we can get if we want to be sure that Alfred returns to us."

"French bastard's right," agreed the Italian, munching on a tomato.

"Who asked you?" shouted Arthur, upset at the turn of events, "All of this is a waste of time anyway. Who knows how far those pirates have gotten?"

"I agree with Lovino," Antonio added, smiling at the other who cursed at him under his breath, "We may have had our differences pero está peligroso. Nations are not meant to be under human power."

Ignoring England's glare, he turned to France, determination in his eyes.

"We will help," he told him, "You have our ship."

"What do you mean 'we'? Don't draw me into this!" cried Lovino, punching Antonio in the head.

"But Lovi," he whined, rubbing the sore spot and pouting.

Lovino, unable to resist the look, gave in.

"Fine," he relented, "but I get to fire the cannon."

"If we're all done here," Arthur's voice rang out above the rest, "Let's get going. You'll be given the details later and provide back up, but if you interfere with Alfred's return at all I will rip your eyes out."

With the threat hanging in the air, he turned swiftly back to the ship and walked to it, leaving the others standing there, unsure of what to do.

"Hurry up you bloody gits!" Arthur called to them when he reached the helm, "Alfred's not going to rescue himself."

The other countries rushed to their ships, setting sail as soon as they were ready. As Arthur looked at the two fearsome vessels, he smirked, confident in himself. The pirates were in for one vicious battle.

**End! :) I hope you all liked it. Lol, Prussia's going to be even more awesome when he finds out that Alfred's on board _The Pearl_! Well, I hope it was worth the wait. Stay tuned for chapter 5!**

**Translations:**

**-Mon amour, tes lèvres sont comme deux roses parfaite, belle, même dans les pires lumière: My love, your lips are like two perfect roses, beautiful, even in the worst light.**

**-Angleterre: England**

**-Mi amigo: My friend**

**-¿Qué pasa?: What's going on?**

**-Amérique: America**

**-Pero está peligroso: But it is dangerous**

**Fun Facts!**

**The Prussian Armada was neglected by the king and, unlike the Prussian army, was incredibly small and had very few ships and soldiers with a total of thirteen ships total. These ships were also very small and stood practically no chance against other, more advanced vessels.**

**Contrary to that, the Spanish Armada was very successful during this time period and had a very powerful naval force.**


End file.
